Elina
Elina is Hero's girlfriend and classmate in the Convant's legend roleplaying fantasy world. she is one of the most beautiful girls on campus and is played by User:GoElina on private mode. =Overview= Elina is Hero's girlfriend and classmate at Rhodes' High school. She is depicted as a beautiful girl (often too beautiful for her own good) in Rhodes'. She is often the target of kidnappings because her family is rich which often makes Hero's job saving her, which half explains their close bond. She is usually harassed inappropriately by other boys, though Hero always backs them off. =Personality and Behavior= She is generally shy and reserved but can at times go out of her way to do even the smallest good deed. The thing she will not ever forgive are perverts, if someone touches her inappropriately without her permission, she hits them, that once pulled out Chaos Hero to explain to her it was an accident (not very pretty if ya ask me) . =Appearance= As a beautiful girl Elina has many feminine features. She is often teased by the other girls(playfully) that she has the shape of a coca cola bottle. They call her Cola-Lady!(HAHA) She is also teased by the size of her busts, as well as her face. They say she should wear glasses, like Paris, but she opposes by saying she doesn't need them. They tease her bust size by grabbing it or sometimes massaging it and saying playful words throughout!!! The people who usually tease her are Paris, Samantha, Jasmine C, Chelsea Minati, Crystal, and a lot of the time Xoe. She doesn't mind it all that much, but at times gets really PO'd. The outfit she usually wears is a tank top showing her stomach, and a skirt about 2 inches above her knees. She sometimes wears high heels, but at times wears flats or even flip flops at times(in the summer, DUH!). =Relationships= She dates Hero currently, but before that she made some pretty bad boyfriend choices. Her 1st was Tom, who always wanted to touch her and just took advantage of her, 2nd was John, who wasn't really all that bad except that he loved her a little bit TOO much, plus she got tired of him. 3rd was Brian, who was probably her worst choice. He was like an imbecile! He was an imbecile!!!!! He always took advantage of her, cheated on her, loved her too much, hated her, touched her, punched her, gave her BAD PICK-UP LINES(girls, we all know that's a worst)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =Biography= She was born into a rich family but had to live in a poor mindset until she was six years old. In that lifespan, almost a decade, her parents thought they had too much money and sent her to what a poor kid would be sent to: a border school. They lived in a rickety old shack, eating stew ramen, bread, and juice mixes until she was six. Then her parents reached $10 billion. They just blew money left and right, lived in a big 'ol mansion, and everything you could think of that was leisure was there: chandeliers, wiis, DSis, Xbox, guest rooms by the thousands, she took an elevator just to get to her KITCHEN!!!!! So she met Hero after he saved her from the evil Brian. He was beating her and all, so he saved her. =Related articles= * Hero * Crystal * Chelsea Minati Category:Convant's legend